


What Am I Missing?

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Amaya does not understand the big hype about McDonald's.
Kudos: 1





	What Am I Missing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt a character of your choice in a restaurant/bar.

The first time she went to a McDonalds with the team, Amaya was confused. It wasn't even all the people and the way the food was served in the most time efficient way which made it seem like everyone was in a hurry. Or the loud music and ads blasting over the speakers. Or how expensive this clearly low quality food was and the amount of trash just one person eating a meal here generated. 

No, all of that was annoying, sure, but with what she had learned about the future, she had been expecting these things. What she was truly surprised and confused about was how much everyone seemed to love this place.

Nate's eyes lit up just by the mention of it, Sara seemed to become nostalgic every time it was brought up, Jax and Stein had long discussions about the merits of it but both seemed to very much concede that it was a special and important place, even Mick loved it and was always eager to go, and while Ray categorically refused to set foot into it, he seemed to understand his friends' love for it.

Amaya did not. She had been caught up in everyone's hype and had expected something truly fabulous and this just did not seem to fit the bill. At all. 

Maybe there was something she was missing.


End file.
